


Spaghetti Tom Petty

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Wilburys fanfics [3]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra, Tom Petty (Musician), Traveling Wilburys
Genre: (it's kinda too short to go much into detail in the tags or summary), ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pasta, jeff in confused, tom is... idek, you'll have to read the fic to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Tom loves spaghetti. Jeff is confused but endeared nevertheless.





	Spaghetti Tom Petty

**Author's Note:**

> I asked [Aldrig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldrig) for a prompt from [this list](https://patsdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/179011005658/) and she sent me this gem: "we were supposed to make fettuccini but you’re a child that likes to start food fights apparently". I kinda ended up with something entirely different (although noodles are still involved) but I think it doesn’t matter much ♥

"Tom- no!"

Jeff stopped in his tracks two steps into the kitchen when he saw Tom pull two freshly-cooked and hence still hot noodles out of the pot he'd put them in ten minutes ago.

"Jeez, you're gonna burn your fingers, ye dumbass."

Tom just shook his head, apparently unfazed by the noodles' heat and the water dripping down from them and onto the floor.

"What the hell is it that yer doing there anyway?"

"Dramatic times require dramatic measures," was the only reply he got from his boyfriend though.

That, and Tom turning around to face him, holding up two noodles at face level.

"And thus, spaghetti Tom Petty," he snorted at his own rhyme, before making brief eye contact with Jeff to reassure he was still watching (as if it were possible to look away from whatever it was he was up to). "Declared his undying love to spaghetti Jeff Lynne."

Tom then pressed the two noodles together and made a passionate smooching noise.

Then one of the noodles started to slip from his grip and he caught it, tangled with the other, in his palm.

“Aw shit, that’s hot!” He cursed and turned back around to drop the hot noodles into the sink, holding his hand under cool water directly afterwards.

Jeff looked at him, still confused as to what was going on and why it was that, even when he did dumb shit like that, Tom was so damn endearing to him.

Tom interrupted his train of thought when he turned off the water and walked up to him, sneaking his arms around Jeff to pull him into a warm hug.

“’was just trying to be fun, y’know?” He mumbled into Jeff’s shoulder. “Also love ya, of course. As I said.”

Jeff just huffed in amusement and leaned his head against Tom’s. “Likewise. But please don’t do such dumb stuff again, I don’t like seeing ya get hurt.”

Tom seemed to contemplate that for a moment, then shrugged. “I can’t help it when I’m taken over by my love for pasta... and you.” He pulled his head from Jeff’s shoulder, smiling at him. “Mind if I kiss ya? Spaghetti Petty already got his lovin’ but I haven’t seen ya all morning, and-“

Jeff shut him up with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Next time, I'll just buy tortellini." Jeff shook his head, but an affectionate grin made its way on his lips as he leaned forward for another kiss, which Tom returned with delight.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can also find this fic on my [fanfic blog](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com). ^_^ ❤
> 
> Feedback is, as always, incredibly appreciated! ❤


End file.
